Pokémon World
Pokémon World contains the regions from the Pokémon series of games, including the Pokémon Ranger spin-off series Background A world inhabited by creatures called Pokémon that mostly live in harmony with humans. Each region of this world has a unique relationship with their Pokémon, especially with regions such as Orre and Almia. Each region, for the most part, has species unique to it that cannot be found in other areas naturally, though certain regional Pokédexes have Pokémon in them that cannot be found naturally in that region (such as Eevee in Kanto and Johto's Pokédex, or Beldum in Hoenn's). Multiverse Timeline Kanto has been wracked by a variety of natural disasters since getting ripped into the Multiverse, ranging from Mt. Moon suddenly exploding to Cinnabar Island being destroyed by its own volcano. In both Kanto and Johto, Team Rocket has tried to regain their old footholds in both regions, to varying degrees of success. Hoenn has thrived since the Multiverse transfer, having been left alone by the dangers threatening other regions, and has become something of a cultural center of the Pokémon World- mainly due to Slateport. Sinnoh has also had success since being transferred into the Multiverse, though not as much as Hoenn. Unova was conquered by Team Plasma due to the Multiverse taking away Hilda, who was supposed to beat N and Ghetsis. The region was freed by a group of Autobots known as the Wreckers, Hilda's return, her brother Hilbert, Connor, Saber, and Ancel. The Lunar Shield now helps with reconstruction efforts here. In Kalos, outside of mysterious happens in the Battle Chateau, it has been mostly been left alone. A few multiverse folks have made trips out to Almia as well, for varying different reasons. Regions Kanto and Johto The two regions closest to one another, the former has been rocked by a series of unfortunate events since the multiverse. Mt. Moon exploded, severely damaging both Pewter City and Celadon City, while Pallet Town has practically ceased to be due to a pair of mysterious individuals. A young trainer from Unova challenged and defeated Lt. Surge as well, while Erika has attempted to rebuild in Celadon, although Team Rocket has once again taken up refuge in their old base under the casino there. In Johto, Team Rocket attempted but failed to take up residence underneath the Burnt Tower, thanks to Momohime, and were subsequently wiped out by Morty and his gym trainers. Hoenn A region split in two by land and sea, Hoenn has been mostly untouched since entering the Multiverse, save for an alternate version that a pair of travelers went to where Groudon ravaged the entire region. The region has slowly turned into the cultural center of the Pokémon World, with Slateport as the epicenter, where you can find goods all across the Pokémon World and even across the Multiverse in its marketplace. Sinnoh One of the most varied of the regions, ranging from warm beaches to tall cold mountains, Sinnoh is the home to the legendary Mt. Coronet, which divides the region nearly directly in two. Like Hoenn, it too has been left mostly untouched by the Multiverse at large, though it hasn't become quite the cultural center that its fellow region has been. Unova Arguably the region most affected by the world's entry into the multiverse, Team Plasma managed to control almost the entire region, as the future Champion, Hilda, vanished before she could defeat N and Ghetsis. However, she came back- with friends, including the Wreckers (who discovered what Plasma was doing to the region in the Desert Resort), her brother (who was an active member of the resistance in Unova), Connor, and Saber. In a bold and reckless effort, the group shattered Plasma's grip over the region, and now are focused on rebuilding the damage done by Team Plasma. Mistralton has also been hit hard by an ambitious Spiritomb, though his plot was foiled by Uber Ethereal and his group. Kalos For the most part, this European-esque region has been left alone. With Team Flare out of the picture, the region has found itself at peace since the world was dragged into the Multiverse, outside of a few small encounters with it. Though lately, the Gym Leaders and Elite Four have found themselves unable to get to the Battle Chateau. Fiore Though far from a renowned or famous land, Fiore has nevertheless been touched by the multiverse. When this world initially arrived, it brought with it Yuka Kazami, a dangerous youkai who rose to power and began to terrorise Wintown - Mima soon found her and formed an alliance, taking her old friend elsewhere. Fujiwara no Mokou also had a brief vacation in Summerland, where she tamed a wild and rampaging Volcarona. Inhabitants *Gym Leaders: Powerful trainers who are part of the Pokémon League and hand out badges if you defeat them. Present in most regions *Elite Four: Some of the most powerful trainers in all of the regions. The last few steps a trainer takes on his or her quest to become a Champion *Champions: The most powerful trainers in the regions. The last challenge before a trainer becomes a champion Bestiary *A ridiculous amount of unique Pokémon External links Bulbapedia Category:Locations Category:Binary Cluster Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Stub Category:Middle Ring